Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile communication.
Related Art
3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE) evolved from a universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS) is introduced as the 3GPP release 8. The 3GPP LTE uses orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) in a downlink, and uses single carrier-frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) in an uplink. The 3GPP LTE employs multiple input multiple output (MIMO) having up to four antennas. In recent years, there is an ongoing discussion on 3GPP LTE-advanced (LTE-A) evolved from the 3GPP LTE.
As disclosed in 3GPP TS 36.211 V10.4.0 (2011-12) “Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA); Physical Channels and Modulation (Release 10)”, 3GPP LTE/LTE-A may divide the physical channel into a downlink channel, i.e., a physical downlink shared channel (PDCCH) and a physical downlink control channel (PDCCH), and an uplink channel, i.e., a physical uplink shared channel (PUSCH) and a physical uplink control channel (PUCCH).
Meanwhile, in recent years, research into communication between devices or the device and a server without human interaction, that is, without human intervention, that is, machine type communication (MTC) has been actively conducted. The MTC represents a concept in which not a terminal used by human but a machine performs communication by using the existing wireless communication network.
In the case of peculiarities of the device using the MTC, since a transmission data amount is small and uplink/downlink transmission/reception is often performed, it may be preferable to increase a supply rate instead of lowering a price of the MTC device according to the low data transmission rate. For example, manufacturing cost of the MTC device is lowered by applying half-duplex (HD) communication to increase the supply rate. In this case, LTE/LTE-A is divided into a TDD scheme and an FDD scheme and the MTC device may use a half-duplex (HD) communication based FDD scheme.
However, in the related art, since the half-duplex (HD) communication based FDD scheme is not technologically implemented, it is actually difficult to use the half-duplex (HD) communication based FDD scheme.